Żyj i pozwól żyć/Nowe przyjaźnie
1 odcinek serii "Żyj i pozwól żyć". Opis Do Danville wprowadza się nowa dziewczyna. Sophie Adventure nigdy nie miała problemów z zaklimatyzowaniem się w nowym otoczeniu, również i tym razem nie pozwalająca stłamsić się stresowi. Poznaje nową "bratnią duszę", Hermionę. Ta jednak, jak się okazuje, nie jest skora do zawierania nowych przyjaźni. Wszystko się jednak zmienia, gdy blondynka poznaje Fineasza i Ferba. Dzięki tym dwóm braciom, jej życie wywróci się do góry nogami. Z resztą, ich też. I Izabeli, a nawet Hermiony. Wszystko się zmieni. Bohaterowie *Sophie Adventure *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Fabuła Wiatr zawiał lekko. Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur. W Danvile zrobiło się ciepło. W samochodzie z pewnością nikt nie mógł narzekać na zimno. Wprost przeciwnie, temperatura była okrutnie wysoka. Nawet rozsunięte szyby nic nie dawały. Jak na ironię, akurat tego dnia klimatyzacja postanowiła się zepsuć. Obok kierowcy siedziała młoda dziewczyna, bardzo do niego podobna. Niska, chuda blondynka o jasnej karnacji i brązowych oczach. Pot lał się po niej obficie, a był on wynikiem zarówno gorąca, jak i nerwów. W dłoni ściskała telefon komórkowy, a jej wzrok skupiony był na tym jednym SMSie. "Będzie dobrze." Te dwa słowa wystarczyły, by na jej twarzy zawitał uśmiech. - Przepraszam. - odezwał się kierowca, którego brązowe oczy bacznie obserwowały ruch na ulicy. - Wiem, że w Nowym Yorku było ci dobrze, ale tu też się odnajdziesz. - Spoko. Tam miałam jednego przyjaciela, tu pewnie nie będę mieć wcale. - odparła. Nie było w tym żalu, wprost przeciwnie. W tonie dziewczyny słychać było optymizm, a uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. - Tayler obiecał, że przyjedzie do mnie na ferie. Wciśniemy go gdzieś na te dwa tygodnie, prawda? Popatrzyła na mężczyznę z nadzieją. Ten zerknął na nią przez sekundę, jednak po chwili znów skupił się na drodze. - Pewnie, że tak. - odpowiedział, a kąciki jego ust lekko się poszerzyły. - Gdzieś się zmieści. Z tego co widziałem, to Samantha wybrała nie najgorsze lokum. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Znów popatrzyła na treść SMSa, by po chwili odpisać. Jedyne czego będzie jej brakować w Nowym Yorku to jej przyjaciel. Poza tym szczegółem, duże miasta nie były jej klimatami. Wolała spokojne miasteczka takie jak Danville. Dlatego właśnie nie bała się przeprowadzki. Z natury była ślepą optymistką, więc wierzyła w szczęśliwe zakończenia. Samochód w końcu się zatrzymał. Blondynka niemal natychmiast wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, by w końcu zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. - Wow... - tylko tyle udało jej się z siebie wyrzuć. - Niezła chata. Spojrzała z podziwem na domek. Niby nic specjalnego. Kremowe ściany, duże okna i ciemny dach, a jednak jej wystarczyło, by być pod wrażeniem. - Mówiłem, że Samatha się postarała. - powiedział mężczyzna, łapiąc ją za rękę. - To jak? Idziemy? Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a jej natura w końcu doszła do głosu. Pociągnęła go za sobą w stronę drzwi. Tymczasem w innej części Danville nikt się nie oszczędzał. Fineasz i Ferb od rana pracowali nad, w ich mniemaniu genialnym wynalazkiem, który zmieni oblicze ludzkości. Rudowłosy z uporem maniaka wbijał młotkiem niestabilne części, natomiast Ferb patrzył na niego jak na idiotę. - Tracisz wenę? - zapytał Fletcher. Flynn popatrzył na niego z zdziwieniem. Brat stał nad nim, uważnie mierząc go wzrokiem. - Skąd taki pomysł? - Niecodziennie wbijasz śrubkę młotkiem. - stwierdził. - A raczej to, co z niej zostało. Fineasz spojrzał na nią. Faktycznie. Zgnieciona i spłaszczona nie nadawała się już do niczego. Rzucił ją więc za siebie, nie wiedząc do końca co ze sobą zrobić. - Zdarza się najlepszym. - zaczął znów Ferb. - Ilu to pisarzom kończy się wena, a jednak wychodzą na prosto? - No, tylko ja nie piszę książki. - stwierdził nieco zrezygnowany. - Nie jestem pewny czy to jest dobry pomysł Ferb. Bufordowi nie spodoba się fakt, że chcemy go z kimś spiknąć. - Nie my, tylko Iza. Ona sobie ubzdurała, że chłop czuje się samotny, a my, jak te durnie musimy mu pomóc. Wiesz jak to jest z dziewczynami, nie? Kłótnie z nimi są bez sensu. Bardziej to ja się o ciebie martwię bro. Fineasz zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. - A co mi jest? - Optymizm tracisz, a to źle. Jeszcze tydzień temu skakałbyś na wieść o budowaniu wynalazku "na zamówienie" i nie kwestionowałbyś jego przydatności. - westchnął, gdy Flynn tylko utkwił wzrok w ziemi, wiercąc w niej butem. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta punkówna tak mocno uderzyła ci do głowy. Na te słowa, Fineasz niemal natychmiast podniósł wzrok, chociaż nie wiedział gdzie go podziać. Na ten widok Ferb zaśmiał się pod nosem. Poniekąd rozczulał go fakt, że jego braciszek jest tak nieśmiały w sprawach sercowych. A widok onieśmielonego Flynn'a nie był częsty, ani nawet zdrowy. - Nawet nie zaprzeczysz. - zaśmiał się Fletcher, obejmując go ramieniem. - Ale spoko, kto ma ci pomóc, jak nie ukochany brat? - Kto? - Ja, półgłówku. Zabawne, wszyscy uważali, że będziesz z Izą. Tylko ja jeden mądry wiedziałem, że to wam nie wypali. - Jak to z Izą? - Nie interesuj się. Fineasz tylko wywrócił oczami. - Na czym to ja... A, tak. Hermiona. Niesamowicie czarodziejskie imię. Gdyby nie była twoja, to bym ją.. Eee, wracając. Bo widzisz, dla dziewczyny trzeba się pofatygować. - wypowiadając te słowa, jego twarz nabrała typowej dla Brytyjczyków łobuzerskiej postawy. Wolną ręką wskazywał mu świat dookoła, jakby to miało jakikolwiek sens. - Nie możesz tak po prostu się do niej ślinić, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc. One muszą wiedzieć, że są twoje. Twoje i nikogo innego. - Ale ja nie chcę żeby ona była moją niewolnicą. - odparł lekko zawstydzony. - Eee, a co w tym złego? Mogę ci udowodnić, że dziewczyny lubią czuć się jak rzecz. Fineasz przez cały czas patrzył na niego z mieszanką pogardy i ciekawości. Fletcher, wciąż przekonany o swym geniuszu nie odpuszczał. - Mogę poderwać ją zwykłymi trickami. Wiesz, w końcu żadna laska nie oprze się takiemu "Panu i władcy". - Musiałaby mieć wyjątkowy pociąg do idiotów. I czy mógłbyś zabrać tą przepoconą rękę? Zielonowłosego nieco dotknęły te słowa, gdyż szybko zabrał rękę, patrząc na brata obrażony. Mimo to, nie przerywał. - Założymy się, że Hermiona będzie moja w przeciągu tego tygodnia? Ferb wysunął w stronę brata dłoń, jednak Fineasz tylko ją odtrącił. - Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale ona mi się podoba. - A, no tak. To może Iza? - To nasza przyjaciółka. - I co z tego? - na twarzy Ferba pojawił się głupkowaty uśmieszek, jednak gdy napotkał znaczące spojrzenie Fineasza, szybko zrezygnował. - No dobra, dobra sztywniaku co go nikt nie chce. To może, może, może... Nie wiem, reszta Ogników jest brzydka. - Może Greta? Zielonowłosy zamrugał kilka razy, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie. Dzięki stary, ale szwabki mnie nie kręcą. Dobra, zakład sobie odpuścimy. Na razie. Fineasz z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie uderzyć z przykładem Vanessy. Pamiętał ciągle jak Ferb zajadał się lodami czekoladowymi, by zapomnieć o tej chorobliwej miłości do niej, by zaraz wybuchnąć płaczem, "bo te lody są tak samo brązowe jak jej włosy"! Miał jeszcze w sobie trochę empatii, nie chciał przywracać go brutalnie na ziemię. - Ale z Hermą ci pomogę, choćby to była moja ostatnia rzecz jaką miałbym zrobić. Flynn, choć niezbyt przekonany, mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Ferb uznał to za przyzwolenie do działania. Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, furtka ogrodu otworzyła się. W progu stanęła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha sąsiadka braci, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. - Cześć Fineasz. - przywitała się uroczym, choć dla niektórych nieco przesłodzonym tonem. - Co dziś robisz? - Cześć Izabelo. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Fineasz. - Cześć wam. - wtrącił Ferb ironicznym tonem. - Ja istnieję. Fajnie, że mnie ktoś widzi. - Tak, cześć Ferb. - odparła nieco oschle czarnowłosa. Odkąd chłopcy skończyli klasę, Ferb zrobił się o wiele pewniejszy siebie, a co za tym idzie, stał się bardziej gadatliwy. Wielu polubiło go za to, jednak na niektórych, np. na Izabelę, jego riposty działały niczym płachta na byka. - Jak wynalazek-niespodzianka dla Buforda? - zapytała. - Bo mam już pomysł z którą powinien być. - Nie naoglądałaś się za dużo seriali moja droga? - zapytał Fletcher, patrząc na nią z pogardliwym uśmiechem. - A może on nie chce dziewczyny? Może jest gejem? Może podoba mu się Baljeet? - Żebyś ty mu się z czasem nie spodobał. - odgryzła się, patrząc na niego z taką samą pogardą. - Fineasz, to jak? - Wiesz Izabelo, jak raz zgadzam się z Ferbem. Nie w kwestii Baljeeta, tylko wiesz... Może Buford nie ma dziewczyny, bo po prostu jej nie potrzebuje? W końcu ma czas na takie rzeczy. - Co za bzdura! - oburzyła się. - Jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobimy, to umrze samotnie! - Ale Izkuś, my wszyscy mamy po 13 lat. - zauważył nieśmiało Fineasz. Na te słowa Ferb parsknął śmiechem. Usiadł wygodnie pod drzewem, łapiąc za leżącą obok niego książkę. - Lepiej wbijaj się w suknie ślubną braciszku, - zaczął. - bo Izka długo tak bez ołtarza nie wytrzyma. Czarnowłosa popatrzyła na niego obrażona, po czym spojrzała z nadzieją na drugiego brata, szukając w nim wsparcia. Ten jednak tylko lekko się zgarbił, wzruszając ramionami. Dziewczyna więc tylko prychnęła, po czym obróciła na pięcie i wyszła. Furtka tylko zakołysała się, gdy ta z całej siły trzasnęła nią. - No, to wciąż nie wiemy co dzisiaj robić. - westchnął Ferb, wciąż trzymając przed sobą otwartą książkę. - Nie musiałeś być dla niej taki niemiły. - A ona nie musiała traktować mnie jak powietrze. Jest 1:1. - po tych słowach nastała krótka cisza. Ferb westchnął ciężko, zerkając ku górze. - Chciałbym mieć kumpelę, do której nie odczuwałbym ani pociągu, ani nienawiści. Tak, to trudne. - odpowiedział, napotykając pytające spojrzenie Fineasza. - A swoją drogą, gdzie jest Pepe? - Nie wiem. Ale chciałbym w końcu poznać jego miejsce spacerów. Ciekawe co robi. - Boję się, że mogłoby ci to zniszczyć światopogląd. - Pa tato! Pa Samatna! Wrócę zanim się ściemni! Blondynka nie mogła długo usiedzieć w domu. Jako iż energia rozpierała ją od środka, wyruszyła na miasto w poszukiwaniu bratniej duszy. Gdzieś tu w końcu musi mieszkać taki jej Tayler. Na pewno znajdzie sobie przyjaciela. Nie było innej opcji. Przecież jest taka urocza, a przynajmniej w jej własnym mniemaniu. Skakała radośnie po chodniku, wypatrując kogoś wartego jej przyjaźni. Na dobrą sprawę, to każdy by się nadawał, ale ona szukała "tego wyjątkowego". Jak sama twierdziła, prawdziwy przyjaciel szybko rzuci się w oczy, gdyż będzie tak samo dziwny jak ona. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Nie pomyliła się. "Dziwak taki jak ona" od razu rzucił jej się w oczy. A właściwie, to dziwaczka, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka nie była taka pewna. Dziewczyna po drugiej stronie ulicy mocno wyróżniała się z tłumu. Miała ścięte do ramion niebieskie włosy z nierównymi końcówkami oraz czerwone oczy. Ubrana była również niecodziennie. Na jej czarnej koszulce widniał nadruk czaszki z piszczelami. Na biodrach obwiązana była skórzana kurtka, która raczej służyła szpanowi, niż zwykłemu noszeniu. Miała również na sobie krótkie, czarne spodenki, a pod nimi podziurawione rajstopy tego samego koloru. Niecodzienny styl dziewczyny podkreślały glany. - Hej, ty! - zawołała blondynka. - Po drugiej stronie ulicy! Wołam cię! Niebieskowłosa szła dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie. Sophie zmarszczyła brwi, jednak nie poddawała się. To nie w jej stylu. - Niebieska dziwaczko! Popatrz na mnie! Na to już zareagowała. Chociaż blondynka nigdy nie chciała być niemiła, tak czasem zdarzyło się jej walnąć jakąś mało znaczącą gafę. Niebieskowłosa zatrzymała się, powoli odwracając się w jej stronę. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia spotkały się, brązowooka pomachała jej z radosnym uśmiechem, przebiegając szybko przez ulicę, nic sobie nie robiąc z jadących samochodów. Dopiero gdy stanęła naprzeciw niej, zauważyła, iż cera nowo poznanej dziewczyny jest rumiana, co zupełnie nie pasowało do jej mocnego makijażu. - Jestem Sophie! - przywitała się blondynka. - I chcę się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić! Niebieskowłosa popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę. - Ja cię znam? - No tak, przecież przedstawiłam ci się przed chwilą! Hej, czy ty masz czarne paznokcie?! - zapytała wyraźnie podekscytowana Sophie, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Ale fajne! - Zostaw. - odparła zdegustowana dziewczyna, zabierając rękę do siebie. - I odwal się. Po tych słowach szybko odwróciła się za siebie, odchodząc jak najdalej od nowo poznanej koleżanki. Sophie natomiast, w ogóle nie czując się obrażona, podążyła za nią. - Od ilu już tu mieszkasz? - Od tygodnia. - odparła, przyśpieszając kroku. - O, a ja od dziś! - Fajnie. Nie masz może ochoty wrócić tam skąd przyjechałaś? - Trochę. Bo wiesz, bałam się, że nie znajdę przyjaciół, ale znalazłam ciebie, więc mogę już tu spokojnie osiąść! - wytłumaczyła jej dość szybko. - Jak masz na imię? - A co cię to? - Masz 13 lat? - Tak. - To mnie obchodzi, bo po wakacjach będziemy chodzić do jednej klasy. Niebieskowłosa zatrzymała się na moment, mierząc ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Ani trochę nie podobało jej się towarzystwo Sophii, jednak czuła, że blondynka szybko nie odpuści. - Hermiona. Teraz możesz się już odczepić? - Miło mi cię poznać! - ucieszyła się, przytulając przyjaciółkę. - Teraz będziemy spędzać każdą wolną chwilę razem! Niebieskowłosa tylko westchnęła. - Słuchaj, nie żeby coś, ale mam cię trochę dość. - zaczęła spokojnie Hermiona. - Więc jakbyś była tak miła, to zostaw mnie, bo... - zaczęła rozpaczliwie rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu wymówki. - Przyszłam do chłopaka! - Chłopaka?! Obie dziewczyny aż podskoczyły. Dopiero teraz zauważyły głowę Fineasza wystającą zza płotu. Nawet nie zauważył Sophii, patrzył na Hermionę jak wygłodniały wilk. - Ferb jest twoim chłopakiem?! - zapytał rozpaczliwie Flynn. - Mam dziewczynę?! - zza płotu pojawiła się i głowa Fletchera, który uśmiechał się szeroko. - O, Herma. W sumie może być. Cześć blondi. - mówiąc to, pomachał do Sophii. - Herma, to jakiej ty w końcu orientacji? - Zamknij się. - wysyczała przez zęby niebieskowłosa. - Cała dwójka. - A mówiąc dwójka, masz na myśli... - zaczął niepewnie Fineasz, błądząc gdzieś wzrokiem. - Nie ciebie. - odparła. - Ale ogarnij w końcu brata, bo zaraz wujkiem zostaniesz. - A ty matką? - zapytał Fletcher. - Jestem samodzielna. Nie potrzebuję ani chłopaka, - tu spojrzała wymownie na Ferba. - ani przyjaciółki. - tym razem popatrzyła na Sophie. - Więc dajcie wy mi święty spokój. Po tych słowach ruszyła dumnie przed siebie, zostawiając Sophie z niemałą zagwozdką. Co Hermiona miała na myśli mówiąc "dajcie wy mi święty spokój"? Chciała czegoś świętego? Może wodę święconą? Gdy Sophie była już gotowa ruszyć w pogoń za marzeniem swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, usłyszała głos Fineasza. - Hej, chcesz zbudować z nami randomowy wynalazek? - zapytał z pogodnym uśmiechem. - Zaraz przyjdą nasi przyjaciele, to się poznacie. - Przyjaciele? - zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem. Ferb pomyślał, że gdyby on tak się uśmiechał, to wargi by mu pękły. - Więcej przyjaciół?! - Flynn tylko pokiwał głową. - No jasne! - To zapraszam. Blondyna ochoczo podeszła do furtki, stawiając pierwsze kroki w ogórku. Było pięknie. Dużo przestrzeni, natura i porozrzucane dookoła narzędzia i stare blachy. Będzie tu przychodzić częściej, jak nie codziennie. - Co robicie? - zapytała z niewinnym uśmiechem. - Sami nie wiemy. - odparł Fineasz. - Ale my się jeszcze nie znamy. Jestem Fineasz Flynn, a to mój brat Ferb Fletcher. Ferb, podaj koleżance rękę. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Zielonowłosy niemal natychmiast zjawił się przy niej, ujmując delikatnie jej dłoń, po czym złożył na niej pocałunek. - Słodziutki jesteś, ale nie śliń mi ręki. - powiedziała. - Jestem Sophie Adventure. - Znasz się na elektronice? - zapytał rudowłosy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, na co Ferb instynktownie cofnął się o krok. Fineaszowi natomiast spodobał się jej entuzjazm. - No jasne! - odparła. - Umiem wbijać gwoździe i budować różne takie tam. Sam Fineasz był zaskoczony jak bardzo szybko ją polubił. To będzie początek pięknej przyjaźni. Kategoria:Odcinki